Skybound rewritten
by jaquelinewright
Summary: My take on Ninjago Season Six finale. I have changed a few things but I hope you enjoy! (This is my first fanfic so please read and review!) JayxNya


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or any of the characters**

**This is my take on what happens at the end of Ninjago season 6. It takes place just before Nadhakhan is shot by the tiger widow venom. **

**This is also my first fanfic, so please read and review!**

Jay screwed his eyes tight as he waited for the blow... but it did not come. Nadhakan stopped, frozen in mid air and then fell to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut. He twisted and writhed on the floor, and Jay stared at him, revolted, before realising what he was supposed to do and turned round, searching for Nya's face. Was she still possessed? Had it even worked? And there she was, rubbing her head and looking slightly confused.

''Nya!'' he cried, running forward.

Nya's face changed immediately when she saw him, as though lit by some invisible sunray.

''Jay!'' She ran forward too, and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close, and Jay leant down to kiss her-

BANG.

A gunshot broke the silence like a hammer through glass. Jay felt Nya crumple in his arms like a ragdoll, and when he looked down in horror he saw a dark red stain spreading across her chest. Nya's face was a mixture of shock and pain and her mouth moved wordlessly - unable to speak.

She could feel everything around her fading, becoming quieter, like someone had turned down the volume. She was only vaguely aware of Jay's panicked voice in her ear, his calloused hands and his strong arms holding her like he used to. He smelt vaguely of oil from the scap yard and even though Nya knew everything was so, so wrong, that blood was spilling from her body, just feeling the familiar feel of Jay made her believe everything was absaloutely fine.

''How...?'' Jay asked, tears welling in his eyes. He looked forward and saw Nadhakhan, still lying in the dirt but with a pistol in hand, a despicable grin.

''If I can't have her... no one can,'' he muttered.

Nya's vision flickered, she could see Jay's face, so close that she could count the freckles dusted on his cheeks, so close she could see the tears threatening to spill dwon his face.

Jay took off his mask with shaking hands and tried to stench the flow of blood with it, but to no avail.

''I'm s-s-sorry!'' Jay stuttered, but Nya put her hand up to silence him.

''You have to make your last wish...'' she said quietly. ''You're the only one who can stop him!''

''No... Not if that means losing you!'' Jay's voice was trembling, but he tried to keep it strong. If anything, he wanted to reassure Nya that everything was Ok, and if he broke down, then he was sure that she would lose hope.

''I think its a bit late now,'' chuckled Nya softly, lifting her hand up to stroke Jay's tearstained face. ''I don't think I've got much time left.''

Jay shook his head, biting his lip to stop himself from sobbing. ''Nya, don't say that. I'm so, so sorry!''

There was a pause, while both Nya had Jay didn't know how to let the reality of situation.

''I love you.'' Nya said suddenly.

Jay opened his eyes. He swallowed, before whispering, ''I love you too Nya, more than anything in the world.''

He bent down to kiss her forehead, and when he looked back at her face, her eyes were closed and her head flopped to one side.

Jay began to cry properly, pulling Nya's lifeless body even closer.

It was only then that he realised that Nadhakhan was still watching.

''What's it going to be then, Jay?'' he asked. ''If you stop me, Nya dies. If you save the girl then you have no way of stopping me...''

Without taking his eyes off Nya's beautiful face, Jay made his final wish. ''I wish... that you had taken my hand, and no-one had touched that _stupid_ tea pot in the first place.''

Nadhakhan flinched as if he had too been struck by a similar bullet to the one that he had used to kill Jay's love.

The sword dropped to the floor with a clatter. ''You're wish... is yours to keep...''

Jay looked round in disbelief at Nadhakhan, who nodded briefly. His pocket watch fell too, breaking open and revealing the haunting face that was so similar to Nya's. The clock began to tick backwards.

The whole world was spinning. Jay held onto Nya's body as they spun, Jay looked round helplessly at the rotating landscape. Things began to appear before Jay's eyes, visions, flaskbacks...

_''Oh, Jay.'' Nya gasped. ''This is the reason! The reason you're the only one who I've ever led into my heart...'' and Jay had felt so happy, so, so happy...''Even before the temple... when you saw our future... I saw it too!_

_''You will need it!'' Lloyd called_

_''For what?!'' Jay yelled back._

_''For when its said from the heart...''_

_''HEARTS DON'T TALK!''_

_''We're friends!'' Nya smiled. ''Good friends...'' Jay looked up hopefully. ''...But that's all we are. And that's all we're ever gonna be.'' _

_Nya sighs, and she wants to say something, because she knows what she's saying isn't true, and that she wants to tell Jay how she really feels, but its too late, she can't..._

_It changes again, and finally they are back on the hospital rooftop._

_''We're a team!'' says Jay, putting his arms around Cole and Nya. ''We stick together!'' Nya's heart had skipped a beat, and her skin burned where he had touched it, but he couldn't know that, no one could..._

_''Thanks,'' she says coldly, shrugging him away. ''But I can stick up for myself.''_

_And then the scene flickered, just by a few seconds, and Nya turned round and stared at Jay. ''And what exactly are you implying by, 'we'?''_

_'We...'_

The word echoed around the rooftop even though it was only Jay and Nya who could hear it. There was a flash of blinding light and Jay seemed to return to the earth with a thump, even though he had never left.

''They're going to see us!'' cried Lloyd, and for some strange reason, Jay knew he was going to say that.

The team hurried up the ladder propped up againt the back of the billboard, but when Nya tried to scramble up, the rung broke beneath her feet and she fell, scraping her shins on the ladder.

''Are you OK?'' called Jay. Nya wanted to pretend to be angry at him, but she was touched that she cared. ''Take my hand!'' he called down. ''Forget what I said!''

''JUST TAKE HIS HAND!'' yelled Cole angrily. ''Or else we're going to be...'' he trailed off, looking confused. Kai, Lloyd and Zane pulled similar puzzled expressions, as if they had just woken up from a very abrupt nap.

Nya knew what had happened. She knew what she had to do now. She lifted up her hand and Jay seized it, pulling her up. He hesitated slightly.

''Do you remember?'' he asked, unsure if it had even been real.

Nya smiled. ''I remember everything.''

And before Jay could say anything, she kissed him.

For a few long moments, nothing else mattered. Jay's hands were in Nya's sweet smelling hair, on her waist, and Nya wrapped her hands around Jay's back, pulling him closer.

Kai coughed awkwardly, and looked away, but Cole, Zane and Lloyd simply stared; amused and still slightly discombobulated.

''I'm glad they came round,'' said Lloyd, grinning.

''Yeah,'' agreed Cole. ''I don't know what got between them in the first place.''

Zane and Lloyd exchanged a look.

The helicopter flew past, and Dareth smirked triumphantly. _The fans are going to love this. _His camera broadcasted Jay and Nya directly to the screens up across Ninjago city.

Normally, Nya would have marched up to Dareth and beat him into the next world, but she wanted everyone to know.

She wanted everyone in Ninjago city to know how much she loved Jay.

**Hope you enjoyed! I might continue, but I am hoping to write more Jaya fanfictions.**


End file.
